Alguien Como Tú
by Intense Sweetness
Summary: Post-Stars —¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Las lágrimas en sus ojos a punto estaban de derramarse. Su boca se abrió levemente y su entrecejo se contrajo más todavía. Todo eso parecía darme las señales que buscaba. —¿Por qué no me secuestraste?


**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

•Alguien Como Tú•

* * *

•Serena&Seiya•

La fecha acordada había llegado.

Yo, aunque increíble y gracias a mi nueva o mejor dicho ocasional virtud de la puntualidad, estaba por llegar antes de la hora señalada.

—O tal vez seas la única que llegue —Dije inaudible, al dejar salir mi aliento.

Mi cuerpo temblaba; no estaba segura para ser sincera, de si se debiese a la blanca postal que la tempestad de la noche anterior me había reglado para enmarcar esta fecha tan… no creo que "especial" fuese la palabra que mejor describiera la situación; o bien podía agradecerle a la innumerable cantidad de emociones que me invadían. Apostaría por la segunda.

Apunto de doblar la esquina me detuve en seco.

¿Cuántas veces antes había estado ya aquí?, ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por este sitio con ellas… con él?

"El momento para dudar no es este. La indecisión la lanzaste por el excusado la tarde en que decidiste llamarlo"

Me recordé.

Una intensa punzada nació en mi pecho y descendió a mi estómago, dejando una sensación de vacío nauseabundo en él. Era miedo, incertidumbre y más, pero sobretodo, pude identificar la más terrible de todas. Culpa.

Ese negativo sentimiento hacía flaquear, mis ya de por si inexistentes esperanzas. Mis egoístas ilusiones.

—"Todos tenemos ilusiones; egoístas o no. Nos mantienen vivos."

Cité en un volumen considerable, las palabras dichas por Rei, hacía apenas dos días, después de haberme sincerado por primera vez en mi vida con alguien que no fuese mi almohada.

Rei fue dura, filosa en cada uno de sus comentarios.

Hacía un par de meses que Darien y yo habíamos decididos darnos un tiempo, un espacio que estábamos seguros, -en realidad él decía estarlo- serviría para reforzar "nuestro amor", para "salir" de aquella "pequeña turbulencia", ya que, como lo había venido haciendo, se negó rotundamente a la sola idea de llamarle por su nombre.

¡Ah! Darien y su estúpida idea de que el poner distancia arreglará las cosas como por arte de magia.

Esa tarde no lo soportaba más. Ideas, una más descabellada que la otra pasaban por mi mente. Quería desaparecer, ser tragada por la tierra y olvidada por todos. Extrañamente en eso justo instante apareció "mi guardiana" como si hubiese adivinado lo que padecía entonces.

En fin, fue así como le dije a Rei todo lo que por años me había guardado. En resumen: La "pequeña turbulencia" entre mi príncipe y yo no era otra cosa que un: "Amo a otro" maquillado…

Quién iba a decir que aquello resultaría tan reconfortante para mí. Rei Hino me comprendía, y no sólo eso, ella me apoyaba.

Masajeé mi sien unos instantes y mantuve los ojos cerrados, andes de seguir.

Titubeante aún, pero con mayor serenidad, avancé.

Giré a la derecha, esperando ver aquel viejo puente cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve; sin embargo, no fue lo único que allí había.

De nada había servido llegar antes de la hora acordada; él ya estaba ahí.

No detuve mi marcha.

Ese incómodo y recurrente ardor en mis pupilas se presentó repentinamente. Mi respiración se contuvo, al extremo de creer que caería inconsciente de un momento a otro. De pronto la figura frente a mí era borrosa y se deformaba a causa de las lágrimas que de la nada aparecían y atravesaban mis mejillas, incesantes. Con desesperación tallé mis ojos. No podía ser, no permitiría que esas gotillas me evitaran contemplarlo.

Recobré el aire; inhalé y exhalé como si hubiese corrido por largo tiempo. Aceleré el paso, aumentando a la vez los latidos de mi corazón que resonaban fuertemente en mi garganta.

Estaba ahí, envuelto por el crudo invierno que había congelado la ciudad.

Fue inverosímil, cómo al encontrarme a dos escasos metros de él, donde detuve mi andar, con sólo sonreírme, todo el lugar ahora era tan cálido.

—Bombón.

Dejo salir de sus labios con esa frescura tan propia en él.

Extendió sus brazos, y yo, cual chiquilla perdida al encuentro de sus padres di el par de pasos restantes y lo abracé. Lo estreché como nunca lo hice con nadie ni con nada. Pedí con todas mi fuerzas que ese instante se volviese perpetuo. Lo quise mío, todo mío y sólo mío.

Me creí capaz de todo por conservarlo conmigo; de luchar contra el mundo, el pasado, presente y futuro de ser necesario. Su calor me llenaba de fuerza, de valor.

El silencio nos abrazaba. Nadie en su sano juicio saldría una mañana con temperaturas bajo cero a caminar a un parque.

¿Cómo comenzar?, ¿Debía buscar sus ojos?

Pero para hacerlo era necesario apartarme un poco, y yo no quería hacerlo.

Tanto tiempo anhelando volver a verlo, poder sentirlo así, sentirme a mí cobijada e impregnada con su olor.

Me reproché la cantidad de veces en que me negué a verle creyendo que así el sentimiento que siempre albergué hacia él desaparecería, o al menos disminuiría. Que así, repentino como había llegado de igual modo se marcharía… pero se negó, ya no quiso irse.

—No me gusta verte llorar de ese modo. ¿Qué sucede, por qué me citaste aquí?, Darien…

—¡No! — Escuchar ese nombre acabó con aquella perfecta ensoñación.

No dejé que siguiera. Si algo no deseaba en ese momento era escuchar algo sobre mi prometido.

Me abracé a él con más fuerza aún, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

—No sé qué te sucede, pero si esto es lo que necesitas de mí, Bombón, aquí estaré.

Colocó su mano en mi cabeza, atrayéndome a su pecho. Su corazón, podía escucharlo claramente.

Tranquilo. Latía calmo.

—Tu corazón. —Solté de improvisto. —Ya no late como antes, cuando estoy…

Mis mejillas se helaron cuando su tibio pecho se apartó de mí, sin dejar de rodearme con sus brazos.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, seguramente buscando encontrarse con la mía. La reacción lógica era verlo también, pero no podía. El miedo me paralizaba. No quería chocar con sus orbes zafirinos, y que estos me reafirmaran lo que me había insinuado su quedo corazón.

Qué ironía, hace unos minutos hubiese dado mi vida por reflejarme en sus pupilas y ahora… ahora…

—Quisiera saber… entender el significado de lo que acabas de decir, pero francamente no lo logro — La confusión en su voz era evidente. —¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Bombón?

—"No sé de qué estás hablando, pero pase lo que pase yo cuidaré de ti" —Cité una de las tantas palabras de aliento que en aquel complicado momento había recibido de él.

Levanté la cabeza. Su entrecejo arrugado dejó claro que su desconcierto había aumentado.

—¿Qué?

La fuerza de su abrazo disminuyó.

Consiente estaba de que evocar aquellos días era un golpe bajo, jugar sucio… pero no iba a detenerme.

— "Todos los seres que habitan este universo tienen el resplandor de una estrella dentro de sus cuerpos. Cada uno tiene una estrella, como tú o como yo. El resplandor de la estrella depende mucho de la persona y me imagino que tu resplandor debe ser extraordinario".—Finalicé aquella frase con la voz entre cortada. Y vi cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban también.—"Solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea. Solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejare de ser el cantante Seiya Kou". O ¿Qué tal esta? "Sabes, cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare."

—Yo… hace mucho tiempo, yo dije eso.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Las lágrimas en sus ojos a punto estaban de derramarse. Su boca se abrió levemente y su entrecejo se contrajo más todavía. Todo eso parecía darme las señales que buscaba. —¿Por qué no me secuestraste?

Sorpresivamente sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y las lágrimas descendieron a la par fugazmente dejando dos marcas húmedas en su camisa.

Me había soltado.

Perdí el aliento nuevamente, pero ahora la causa era más que clara. Y el viento gélido del que los brazos de Seiya me resguardaban se coló por mi abrigo recorriendo mi espina dorsal y erizándome la piel. Un mal presentimiento.

Seiya se apartó de mí, retrocediendo un paso. Secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir y cubrió sus ojos un instante con una de sus manos.

No sabía qué pensar. ¿Era esto bueno?, ¿Lo había arruinado?

—Esto no está pasando —Tomó aire lentamente y lo dejó salir en un sonoro resoplido, mientras miraba al cielo.

—¿Es verdad? —Cuestioné con voz temblorosa. En él no quedaba rastro alguno de su sonrisa, aquella calidez había desaparecido. Estaba tenso e incluso parecía molesto.

Hizo una mueca de incredulidad, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —¿Era ironía lo que había en sus palabras?

—Sé que estás con ella —Afirmó mordiéndose los labios. Algo me decía que debía callarme, pero no estaba allí para eso. —Que van a casase y que paren ser felices y… enamorados.

Nuevamente obtuve por única respuesta una afirmación.

No estaba resultado como yo esperaba.

—¿Por qué te contienes?, no va contigo ocultar las cosas, dime si…

—Yo no estoy ocultando nada —Se cruzó de brazos y la manera en que me miró volvió realidad mis más grandes temores. —¿Qué esperas que te diga?, ¿Cuál pensabas que sería mi reacción? —Sus ojos de nueva cuenta fueron invadidos por lágrimas furiosas.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de tanta intensidad que retrocedí sin dame cuenta.

—Siento haber aparecido así, ahora, de la nada. Lo intenté, quise mantenerme aparte, pero no pude, Seiya, no pude. Quería que me vieras, que con mis palabras; tus palabras, nos recordaras.

Con el alma desgarrada, le dije llorando.

Mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas sobre la helada nieve, me abracé a mí misma y seguí llorando.

—Yo nunca te he olvidado.— Al abrir los ojos, lo hallé frente a mí, de rodillas en la nieve y el rostro a la altura del mío. —Siempre recordaré a "mi dulce Bombón".

—Seiya, para mí no ha terminado, si tú lo quieres puede comenzar, como debió ser. Lo puedo ver. Tus lágrimas me lo dicen.

Volvió a acercarme a su pecho y comenzó a susurrar a mi oído.

—Jamás voy a olvidarte, fuiste y siempre serás importante para mí. El escucharte, desde luego que me hizo recordar, revivir sentimientos. Una parte de mí, vivirá y morirá eternamente enamorada de Serena Tsukino. Esas lágrimas son el reflejo del dolor que en ese entonces sentí. La impotencia de no tener siquiera la oportunidad de luchar, esa obligada resignación o falta de valor, mejor dicho. No tienes idea de todo lo que pasé después de aquella despedida.

Hizo una pausa prolongada. No quise hablar, creí que dejarlo terminar era lo correcto. Pensé que todo iría bien ahora.

—Pero dentro de todo lo malo que sucedió, algo bueno llegó —La alarma en mis ojos me delató, pues estando apunto de hablar me o impidió —Espera. Si, ella llegó con un amor diferente, con un amor incondicional, fresco y sin miedo, pero sobretodo… correspondido.

"Correspondido" hizo eco en mi cabeza y pedazos mi corazón.

—Tú la amas —Afirmé.

—Una parte de mí siempre amará lo que fuimos, las memorias, pero todo mi ser, incluso la parte que ama tu recuerdo, le pertenecen a ella… le pertenecen a Mina.

Había perdido.

Mi cuerpo no respondía. Mi intención era ponerme de pie, pero no respondía.

Toda aquello parecía ajeno a mí. De pronto ya estaba de pie con Seiya tomándome por los hombros.

El azul de nuestros ojos se encontró otra vez. Estaba preocupado, eso dejaban ver.

—No te preocupes —Le sonreí —Encontraré a alguien como tú. Sé feliz, es lo único que puedo desearte.

Ignoro en qué momento o de dónde sacó un pañuelo con el que comenzó a secar mis lágrimas y sonrió también.

—No busques un reemplazo, busca a quien te haga feliz.

Me abrazó con fuerza, besando mi frente y me percaté de algo que no había visto antes. Ahí estaba Mina; sentada en una banca apartada pero visible, mirando al frente. Tan tranquila, segura y plena, como jamás la había visto antes.

Terminé el abrazo y sin decir una palabra más, di media vuelta y con el pañuelo de Seiya en la mano me marché por la misma fría vereda por la que había venido antes.

* * *

Inspirada en la canción de Adele "Someone Like You"

"Don´t Forget me, I beg"

•Intense Sweetness•


End file.
